Argo
by Sparduck117
Summary: Join James and company on the submarine Argo as they travel the world.


Chapter 1 Prologue:The Death of Family, A Rebirth of a Family

If Argus knew today was the last day of his life he would have hugged his son and visited his wife's grave and said to her "see you soon." He would have even given his son's sweetheart Daisy his blessing. Instead he Just woke up at the edge of the ship yard he was salvaging, woke up his son James and his bunkmate Alan and set up the machinery that would raise his find. An old submarine the USS Dallas was found in the bottom of an old dry dock. So he put on a diving suit to attach tow lines to bottom of the Dallas. His son manning a crane with Alan he took a dive under the water and swam down to the bottom. after 3 hours on the bottom and 3 air tank refills the Dallas was ready to rise out of the water for the first time in close to 200 years. All would have worked out had his Air tank suddenly stopper working and he fought for his life under the sub. It was Futile.

"He's shaking James can you pull the sub up faster, I'm going in" Daisy says. Daisy was James' girlfriend and acting life guard. She jumps in the water swims toward him. James watching from above keeps pulling the Dallas up. Daisy comes up to the surface with his father. James stops the sub's rise to comes down the check on his father.

Daisy starts CPR while James is running for Doctor Mallard. He returns in time to see Daisy closing his fathers eyes for the last time.

"He's dead James I'm sorry his body got punctured in his chest." Daisy in mournful tone.

James just drops to his knees and looks at Dr. Mallard "Doc could you get on the crane and finish pulling the sub out of the water?" "You sure you don't want me to try to revive him?" "I'm sure it took 10 minutes to run over and get you and 12 minutes to get back he taught me that the brain is damaged beyond healing after 10 minutes." "As you wish then"

James kneels down next his father and grabs his still warm hand and in a hushed voice whispers in his dad's ear "I don't know what you wanted from this piece of scrap metal but I will get it working for you daddy"

3 weeks ago

"Dad you won't believe what I found"

Argus looks up from the old computer. "Yeah son what is"

"In the ship yard on the south side of the bay, Near Vault 49"

"And it is?"

"A submarine pop, in Dry-dock 15"

Argus closes his terminal and stands up "Pack your bags we are setting up camp there"

James nod and runs towards the Rojas tent to get Alan and Daisy to come with him

"Yo Alan, Rose pack you bags we are going south."

Daisy comes out of her tent while her brother talks to him

"again we have been moving all over Seattle looking for god knows what, so what the hell has he found this time"

"Well a Submarine!"

Daisy opens her mouth to say something but Alan starts talking

"oh great you found a sunk ship this has to be the find of the century why don't we all just grab a beer and sail to Russia and-"

Daisy cuts him off "And see if it's fixable before shooting down an Idea, remember thanks to Caesar's Legion we need to find a more permeant shelter, THAT ISN'T A TENT"

"ok fine take us to this sub"

an hour later Alan had packed up the camp. Sergeant Arch Dornan came back from patrol with the closest thing they guy has to friend his 3 headed dog Cerberus.

"Private James why aren't you carrying Private Daisy's bags? Are you an uncivilized mutant? Private Daisy DROP YOUR BAGS, PRIVATE JAMES PICK UP THAT YOUNG LADIES BAGS"

"yes sir" as he picks up the bags he almost drops them when he hears

"I AM NOT A SIR I WORK FOR LIVING YOU MORON, YOU WILL CALL ME SERGEANT OR SERGEANT DORNAN DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Ok fine sergeant" as he picks up the bags

"That's better now Argus just called me I am to make sure you maggots don't die on the way to the ship yard. Private Daisy-" He tosses her a chinese assault rifle "-Your going to be with me on scouting duty sweetheart."

How very gentlemen like. have someone else carry her bags so she can get shot at lovely. James thinks to himself as he starts the ten mile walk with over 180 ponds of gear and clothes on his back. Nothing happened during the walk or should I say nothing EVER happens. Since the chosen one's actions a few years ago the Enclave was pushed here and the super mutants fought each other into oblivion. Since then for the last 7 years it's been just us the people from Vault 48 (Vault 49 was all harvested by the super mutants). Raiders in the area are usually wiped out by Caesar's Legion (Their regional base is 21 miles outside of the old city limits),The legion has yet to send any attack forces to take the city yet but we've all heard the stories, It is why we are leaving, and helping the vault lock down. We are have already gave Vault 48 the hard ware(Water chips computers and food processors mostly) from Vault 49. we got what they didn't need and stored it in an RV that we repaired. While James was bitching to himself Argus had already moved the RV to the shipyard where he began repair the cranes around the subs remains.

3 weeks and 1 day later

Argus' body was glowing brightly as flames engulfed his flesh. James just sat in a chair a mere 10 feet from what was once his father. Alan was fixing a sniper rifle he found in the Dallas' armory, Daisy was standing on the edge of the pier looking towards the boat that Argus had died to get. Arch Dornan folding the American Flag to give to James. Dr. Donald was the first to break the silence.

"James, your father was a great man, It saddens me to have to cremate him, but if you need anything I'm here."

James just sits there staring at the fire unresponsive.

"James listen, it's not the end of the world, (Laughs), that was almost 200 years ago, but still in all seriousness, we have to keep moving, we need to work on fixing the Dal-"

"Argo" James says breaking his silence but still staring "We're naming it the Argo in honor of my dad"

"Ah of course... um shall I start gathering scrap metal?"

"Do what you want, just, just leave me alone"

Donald just bows and walks toward the warehouse.

Sergeant Dornan brings the folded flag to James.

"Son before the war our military would give a flag to our honored heroes and leaders, seems only fitting to give him that honor."

James grabs the flag and looking up from the fire.

"Thank you sergeant." he says in a quiet voice.

"My boy I'll let you have the night off but tomorrow I need you working on the Argo."

"yes, yes, fine sergeant, but please leave me in peace sergeant."

Dornan walks away without another word.

Alan finishing his repair on his rifle walks over towards Daisy.

"Daisy?"

She looks over from the sub and meets his eyes

"Yes?"

He gulps and looks strait into her blue eyes

"He's so down Arch Dornan won't yell at him. could go talk to him? see if maybe you can cheer him up?"

She looks down again.

"I'm half the reason is dead. Do you really think he even wants to look at me?"

Before he can answer her she leaps over the rail and jumps into the water and swims out to the sub.

"Great just like Dad avoiding personal problems. And like him she goes off to work on something else instead. Typical, At least Mother could deal with people without shooting them."

Daisy climbs down the hatch and jumps into the submarine. she walks towards the front and enters the Radar room. she flips a switch and the radar powers up. she stars at the screen for a little over an hour. just thinking and staring at an old screen. she looks up to the screen and sees a green flash on the map. she rubs the screen and sees the flash again on the map. This time she saw where it was, on the coast in front of the bay near the shipyard. She picks up a wrench an runs out the top of the sub.

as she runs towards James and Alan.

"We got company 2 miles up the road."

James picks up his chinese assault rifle, Alan loads a clip into his sniper rifle. Dornan picks up a laser rifle and Dr. Mallard grabs a medical bag. and they all climb into the RV and drive up the road.

When the get a out of the shipyard and star on the beach they see what the blip on the radar was. A ship about a quarter of the size of the Argo is on it's side sinking into the water. as soon as the RV stops Alan and James jump into the water Daisy grabs 3 rebreathers and puts one on and jumps into the water with them. After catching James and putting the rebreather on him they find an air pocket inside the ship that is littered with raider corpses. Alan was prying open a door with a crowbar. James grabs sledgehammer of one of the raiders and starts hitting the door. Daisy walks down the hall and opens a door and walks in.

"Alan I found the passengers"

Alan hands James the crowbar and runs to Daisy.

"Who are they?"

Daisy turns over one of the bodies

"Male, Asian, doesn't look chinese, w-wait!" she notices a name tag "Yuzuru Otonashi"

Down the hall a loud crash is heard an 2 cries are heard.

"Daisy we go 2 kids here!"

"Do they have names?"

James looks toward one of the kids

"What's your name?"

"Haruhi" one says

"Yuri" the other said

"Do you have a last name?"

"Otanoshi" both girls state

"Like Otonashi"

"Yes" both girls say excitedly

He tells them to stay put. and runs down the hall

"Daisy we got 2 little girls in there with the name Otonashi did you find their paren- oh" he says as Daisy's face goes to frown and her eyes look towards the corpses an notices Yuzuru's corpse and another female corpse with a tag saying Kanade Otonashi.

"What to do with those kids." Daisy asks

James walks down the hall and tells the girls of the fate of their parents. Alan and Daisy could tell by the loud crying after a minute. 20 minutes later the crying stops and James returns with Haruhi and Yuri in his arms.

"I'm adopting them"

Alan tilts his head

"What do you mean"

James looks down at the twins and looks up.

"We three have just lost our folks, so we can't leave them here to die and Caesar's Legion and the raiders wouldn't be good care takers for them."

Alan just sighs and looks at Daisy.

"Fine we will take care of them too."

James looks at Daisy right in the eye and Drops on a knee and pulls a ring of Kanade's finger and says.

"Daisy these Girls need a mother as well as a father, Daisy will you mary me?"

Daisy smiles and with tears in her eyes says.

"Yes."

"What!? James that's so sudden. You think you can just blurt that out on my sister, what the hell. Could you at least have the decency to wait?." He says his voice almost a scream.

Before Daisy can respond the both freeze at the scream they grew up with. Their father Sergeant Richard Heartmen.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MICKEY MOUSE SHIT,WHY HAVEN'T YOU RESPONDED TO YOUR DRAFT NOTICES SON! ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

"Notices?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHICH NOTICES I'M TALKING ABOUT, THE ONES THAT HAVE BEEN SENT YOUR WAY EVRY WEEK FOR THE LAST 2 MONTHS!"

"UM dad we've been wandering the ruins with the Greene's and we swore to defend them."

"DON'T BACK TALK ME"

"Yes sir! I'll come home sir! um dad did you know Argus is dead and James proposed to Daisy"

"HE DID WHAT" Pulls out a Ripper "JAMES WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU MEAT SACK!"

James starts backing way with the toddlers. Only for Heartmen to turn and see him.

"JAMES YOU SON OF A COCK SUCKING WHORE, YOU'VE MANAGED TO SHOW UP ON THE SHIP I'M ON RIGHT WHEN I WANT TO KILL YOU."

James backs up and Heartmen swing the ripper towards him when

"Dad don't kill him!" Daisy shouts

Heartmen stops and turns to face his Daughter

"Why not? He ain't NCR or Brotherhood of Steel. He couldn't protect his father. what could make you think he could keep you safe?"

James clinches his fists Daisy rebuttals

"He did more than you did in 3 years you left us with his dad."

Arch Dornan climbs down a later into the room.

"ENCLAVE, JAMES AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SPARE YOU! THEN I FIND YOU ARE WORK WITH A FUCKING ENCLAVE?"

"Dad he's a former Enclave Drill instructor like you."

"SO HE STILL WORKED FOR PEOPLE THAT TRIED TO WIPE OUT EVERYTHING THAT WASN'T THEM!"

"Dad drop it"Alan sighs

"DROP LEAVING MY LITTLE GIRL WITH A GENOCIDAL MANIAC?"

"James will protect her, if not I will kill him."

" you do know the reason why we can't bring her with us where we're stationed Caesar's Legion and I used to think she was safe but I guess I was wrong. Daisy you're coming with us."

Daisy gives a horrified face and, in a sharp voice "No."

"WHAT DID YOU SA-"

Alan hits him over the head knocking him out.

"You better go before he wakes up, I will tell him part of the boat collapsed and knocked him out, I will inform him of James actions in saving your life Daisy."

They flee to the sub and it's fully repaired and sailing in a month. Alan and Heartmen leave after a day on the Argo and head to the NCR.

1 month later

James sitting on the Argo's bridge with Haruhi in his lap looks over to his new wife Daisy who was holding Yuri. After a minute he climbs into the pilot's helm and starts the engines and heads for Russia, the last place where the sub was to go before the war.

"Argo launching!"as the Argo dives under water en route to Vladivostok.


End file.
